Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns
Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns is about liberation from the everyday struggles, it’s inspired by Qeuyl’s fans hence the name Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns this is the name sake for all those who have supported Qeuyl since the beginning and have watch him grow in the music industry. The lyrics say “We been breaking our back breaking it all Day blindly throwing all our dreams away” meaning we work all the time, 24/7 and we work so much that we forgot our dreams maybe you wanted to be a astronaut or a wizard, somewhere you worked to the point of forgetting that. “Now it’s time to let the world hear the crow so leave your cares and worries at the door” meaning don’t be afraid to shout out from the top of your lungs “We Are forever young forever free ain’t nobody gonna take that, we are Kings and the Queens of the city we’re Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns” LYRICS Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns Qeuyl Second star to the right straight on till morning 1 It's time to get it It's time to put it down Let's take this world and make explosions Let's blow it up We run the city We run this crazy town Haters beware because you know what's up And we’ve been breaking our back Breaking it all day Blindly throwing hopes and dreams away aye aye And now it’s time to let the world hear the crow So leave your cares and worries at the door oh oh oh Hook And we are Forever young forever free Ain't nobody gonna take that We are Kings and the Queens of the city We’re Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns Tonight is our night So let’s do it right We come this far just to be known We are Kings and the Queens of the city We’re Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns 2 Don’t ask no questions Don’t even second guess Just walk into the place like your name is on the lease Yes Act like you run the show Take fear and let it go You poppin you lit no need for VIP And we’ve been breaking our back Breaking it all day Blindly throwing hopes and dreams away aye aye And now it’s time to let the world hear the crow So leave your cares and worries at the door oh oh oh Hook And we are Forever young forever free Ain't nobody gonna take that We are Kings and the Queens of the city We’re Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns Tonight is our night So let’s do it right We come this far just to be known We are Kings and the Queens of the city We’re Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns Bridge And we fly And we fly We fly Hook And we are Forever young forever free Ain't nobody gonna take that We are Kings and the Queens of the city (We are) We’re Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns Tonight is our night So let’s do it right We come this far just to be known We are Kings and the Queens of the city (we are) We’re Tinkerbells and Nevergrowns All rights and copyrights by Felix the Cat Creation Music inc